Was ist, Wenn
by incarnadine.akuma
Summary: Sekali waktu Mikasa menumpah kisah pada padang clematis, angin sambil lalu menyapunya tanpa sisa. Eren/Mikasa, friendship.


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin, dan semua karakter yang tercantum, adalah milik Isayama Hajime semata. Publikasi fanfic ini tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun.

**Notes:** Fanfiksi pertama di SnK Indonesia... hore, I guess? 8D #heh. Berawal dari sebuah gifset di tumblr, terus saya penasaran sama nama bunganya, terus ada temen yang bilang itu bunga clematis ungu. Ga yakin juga sih sebenernya, tapi marilah anggap itu bunga clematis... #JANGAN atau kalau ada yang mau koreksi nama bunganya, boleh review atau PM saya, dengan cara yang baik tentunya ehehe.

Dalam satu-dua aspek ini bakalan keliatan kayak unrequited!Eren/Mikasa, tapi jujur, niatan saya murni nulis friendship kok o- #krik. Terserah pembaca aja deh mau anggap gimana. Semoga nggak mengecewakan. Selamat membaca~

(kayak ada yang mau baca aja)

* * *

**was ist, wenn  
**_(what if)_

by incarnadine . akuma

* * *

Sekali waktu Mikasa menumpah kisah pada padang clematis, angin menyapunya hingga bersih.

Hari itu cerah dan dia berusaha melupakan segala kemungkinan diserang para titan yang merangsek masuk dinding demi dinding. Hanya pada hari itu saja, Mikasa membiarkan sinar matahari menyepuh ubun-ubunnya lewat celah di antara dedaunan, kepalanya bersandar pada batang pohon yang kokoh, sementara kakinya diselonjorkan santai. Ia dan Eren tengah mengumpulkan kayu bakar, seperti biasanya, sebagaimana Eren selalu bersikeras untuk mengumpulkan kayu bakar lebih banyak lagi.

Seperti biasanya pula, Mikasa tidak pernah melarang Eren.

Lewat sudut matanya, Mikasa memperhatikan Eren tengah bersungut pada batang-batang kayu yang ditemuinya. Barangkali dia lah yang paham betul tentang isi kepala Eren, melampaui pengetahuan Tuan dan Nyonya Jaeger. Barangkali dia pula lah yang tahu bagaimana cara _gear_ otak Eren bekerja. Satu yang tidak dapat dipungkirinya, kepala anak itu tidak pernah bisa disamakan dengan buah kalengan atau gula kapas yang dipajang di toko permen Shiganshina. Pastilah ceret yang mendidih di kompor, atau bahkan logam yang baru saja ditempa jadi pedang yang bisa dijadikan perumpamaan.

Lalu ketika Mikasa berusaha mengistirahatkan matanya, clematis-clematis itu bertanya; _anak itu akan tumbuh dewasa._

_Apa yang akan kaulakukan?_

Eren selalu jadi yang dilindungi. Atau, Mikasa tidak pernah membiarkan Eren terluka barang untuk sebuah memar di pipinya saja. Terkadang Eren memprotes, terkadang tidak. Terkadang mereka berdebat siapa melindungi siapa, terkadang mereka saling melindungi. Tetapi Mikasa lebih tahu. Akan ada waktunya ketika Eren tidak lagi membutuhkan bantuan Mikasa. Dia akan menjadi laki-laki yang hebat, Eren Jaeger, yang determinasinya lebih kuat dibandingkan anggota Recon Corps manapun. Suatu saat ia akan menelusuri sumpahnya membasmi para titan, lalu Mikasa akan menjadi...

...Mikasa.

Didengarnya clematis di dekat kelingking kanannya tertawa, setengah menyalak.

_Benar hanya seperti itu? Kau tidak ingin mendampinginya?_

_Bukan, bukan. Pertanyaannya bukan seperti itu_; kata clematis kecil.

_Bagaimana kalau begini: haruskah kau mendampingi anak itu?_

_Pentingkah dia?_

Dari sini, Mikasa menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Angin berhembus, membelai tengkuknya kasih, dan clematis-clematis itu melengos dongkol. Eren yang berapi-api, Eren yang selalu mencoba bersikap independen. Eren, yang kedua matanya serupa dengan padang zamrud, begitu terang, kadangkala keruh seperti warna lumut. Eren, yang diketahuinya pernah bermimpi buruk, sangat buruk, tetapi tidak pernah berusaha bercerita pada orangtuanya, atau Armin, atau Mikasa sekalipun...

...ia kira pertanyaan itu tidak membutuhkan jawaban.

_Mengapa?_ Clematis-clematis itu serentak bertanya; _mengapa kau mengira tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan kami? Kau tidak merasa bahwa anak itu penting? Kau_ _berniat melepasnya, suatu hari nanti, hei, Ackerman belia?_

Pertanyaan itu, Mikasa pikir, retoris seluruhnya.

Salahkah Mikasa, apabila ia memang berniat melepas Eren suatu saat nanti? Haruskah dia membiarkan perasaan khawatir menguasai pikirnya, bahwa suatu saat nanti, posisi mereka tidak lagi berjalan berdampingan, melainkan Eren yang akan berjalan di depannya? Eren kuat, Mikasa yakin betul, bahwa dalam tubuh seorang anak laki-laki yang kalah banding dengan tubuh seorang pegulat, terdapat tekad yang senantiasa berkoar. Mereka bisa saja mengoyak kulit anak itu, tetapi mereka tidak akan pernah bisa meruntuhkan nyalinya. Tidak dinding pertahanannya, tidak juga kekuatan tekadnya.

Lantas ketika dianggapnya Eren telah bersinar terlalu terang, Mikasa akan berjalan menghampirinya, menepuk pundaknya lembut, merengkuhnya, perlahan meredupkan cahayanya. Jangan, jangan. Tolong jangan. Eren tidak boleh bersinar terlalu terang, terlalu panas, tidak. Nantinya dia akan terbakar oleh sepuhan pijar tubuhnya sendiri, dan Mikasa tidak ingin melihatnya hangus, melebur jadi abu.

Sebab, ya, Eren adalah segala sesuatunya yang bisa mensubstitusikan arti penting bagi Mikasa.

...

_Aku tidak mengerti_, kata salah satu clematis pada akhirnya, _lalu kau akan tetap mendampinginya atau tidak?_

Mikasa mengangkat bahunya pelan.

Barangkali, mendampingi bukanlah kata yang tepat. Mikasa, untuk Eren, dia hanya akan... _mengawasi_.

Dia akan mengawasi, memperhatikan, segalanya, tetapi tidak mendampingi. Untuk saat ini, mungkin, tetapi bagaimana dengan dua bulan ke depan? Setahun yang akan datang? Masa-masa lansia, kalau-kalau mereka diberi waktu lebih banyak? Mikasa tidak akan bisa terus-terusan menggandeng tangan anak itu, dan ada kalanya Eren juga sudah muak bertaut jemari dengan Mikasa, jadi apalah kuasanya, mengehendaki waktu?

Suatu hari nanti, apabila mereka berhasil memusnahkan seluruh titan, Tuan dan Nyonya Jaeger akan menjodohkan—setelah memaksa berkali-kali, mungkin—Eren dengan putri tukang kayu terkenal di Shiganshina. Maka Mikasa akan menduduki barisan paling awal di kapel tempat mereka dinikahkan, mungkin bersama suami dan bayinya, khusyuk memperhatikan kedua lisan mengucap sumpah yang mengikat mereka dengan benang merah tak kasat mata secara abadi. Lantas ke depannya, sebagai tetangga yang baik, Mikasa akan berbagi roti yang baru saja keluar dari oven untuk Eren dan istrinya, dan lagi-lagi, dia hanya akan—

"Mikasa!"

—mengawasi.

Clematis tertinggi berdecak pelan. _Dasar perempuan, mereka tidak pernah menjadikan jawaban mereka lebih mudah untuk dicerna_, katanya.

Yah.

Tetapi apa salahnya, berjalan berdampingan dengan Eren untuk sekarang ini? Umur mereka masih terhitung amat muda, seperti kelingking berbanding dengan batang pohon yang menjadi tempat bersandar kepala Mikasa. Kelopak mata anak perempuan itu membuka, dan dilihatnya Eren tengah melambaikan tangan padanya. Di pundaknya terdapat banyak sekali kayu bakar, dan Mikasa mau tidak mau meretas senyum. Dibiarkannya clematis-clematis itu mencibir melihatnya beranjak, sebelah tangan meraih seikat besar kayu bakar yang menjadi alasannya beristirahat pertama kali.

Karena Mikasa cukup yakin; sejauh apapun Eren berjalan di depannya, sewaktu-waktu, anak itu akan kembali untuk menggandeng tangan Mikasa.

Semudah itu.

_Kuharap kau berpegang teguh pada seluruh jawabanmu_, kata salah satu clematis, suaranya sayup-sayup terdengar lantaran angin berhembus lumayan kencang. _Sebab aku bertaruh angin akan langsung menghapus semuanya. Kami ini saksi, kamu tahu._

Mikasa mengibas tangannya, dan berjalan sambil lalu, menghampiri Eren.

"Sudah?"

"Sudah," jawab Eren cepat, beban di pundaknya membuat anak itu bergerak-gerak risih—atau kemunculan titan yang notabene bisa kapan saja membuatnya sedikit parno. "Ayo, pulang. Kita bisa dimarahi Ibu kalau tidak cepat-cepat..."

Ada jeda.

"...Eren?"

Sedikit berjinjit, Eren menjulurkan tangan, dalam usahanya meraih sesuatu yang menyangkut di kepala Mikasa. Gadis itu menunduk sedikit agar Eren dapat mencapainya dengan mudah. Setelahnya, obsidian kembar mengerjap beberapa kali, sebab apa yang ada pada telapak tangan Eren membuatnya sedikit kaget: setangkai clematis  
kecil, seingat Mikasa, yang melontarkan pertanyaan tentang seberapa penting Eren baginya.

"Ada ini di kepalamu," ujar Eren datar, membiarkan pandangnya terpaku pada kelopak ungu clematis di telapak tangannya, "Aku nggak mengerti kenapa benda ini bisa sampai ke kepalamu. Angin?"

Tangkai mungil itu tiba-tiba saja terlepas dari tangannya, ditiup angin yang datang setelah Eren menyebut namanya, seolah diminta. Keduanya memperhatikan bunga itu mendarat di antara kawanan clematisnya, sehingga mereka tidak lagi bisa membedakan mana yang telah tercabut hingga akarnya dengan mana yang masih kokoh.

Eren menyambar tangan Mikasa.

"Yuk."

Mikasa tersenyum tipis.

Gadis itu membiarkan Eren berjalan memandunya, sekalipun anak itu lebih pendek jika dibandingkan dengan Mikasa sendiri. Eren adalah bocah yang lumayan congkak, maka dia membesar-besarkan jumlah kayu bakar yang berhasil didapatkannya hari ini. Lalu tertawa lumayan keras ketika Mikasa memberitahu jumlah kayu bakarnya. Terus seperti itu sepanjang perjalanan mereka kembali ke kediaman Jaeger, keduanya dibuai angin milik sore yang menua, bahkan Mikasa dengan mudahnya melupakan seluruh pembicaraannya hari ini.

Setelah keduanya menghilang dari padang, clematis kecil tertawa.

_Kubilang juga apa._

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Notes: **Err, yaudah (...) pendek ya ternyata, ih. Doain saya bisa nulis Rivaere, ya :"| #DORDOR. Review, baik berupa kritik maupun saran, diterima dengan lapang dada. Ditunggu :3

.

**incarnadine . akuma**


End file.
